The National Library of Medicine is a participant in the CONSER (Cooperative Online Serials) Program, an effort by the North American library community to build a machine-readable database of high quality serials cataloging records. This database is housed in the OCLC (Online Computer Library Center) Online Union Catalog (OLUC) and is in the U.S. MARC bibliographic format. To fulfill its CONSER obligations, NLM requires assistance in converting serials cataloging records from its MEDLARS II format to the U.S. MARC format, adding NLM's bibliographic data to the OCLC OLUC either as new records or as modifications to existing records, and modifying existing records for related serials. NLM estimates that this assistance will be needed for the records for up to 1,720 new NLM serials and 430 related serials in FY 1988; up to 1,800 new serials and 450 related serials in FY 1989; and up to 1,890 new serials and 472 related serials in 1990. Substantial experience in searching, inputting, and editing serial records in the OCLC OLUC is required, as well as sound knowledge of the MARC/CONSER serials format and the Anglo-American Cataloging Rules.